Desafío
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Sakura no le teme a los desafíos; ella creo que puede hacerle frente a todo lo que se le ponga por delante y salir airosa. Claro, hasta que recibe un mensaje de Inuzuka Hana, solicitándole su ayuda con un paciente.


**Heme aquí, capeando el estudio con otra de mis historia que, curiosamente, se me ocurren cuando estoy estudiando jaja. Y es que sí, a veces Negociación amerita que lo dejen de lado para subir un nuevo ff.**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de hacer una historia de Naruto, no sé porqué, pero de repente me pegó el bicho de volver a semi-seguirlo, dentro de lo que la vida universitaria (osea, 0% vida) me lo permite. Además, AMO este personaje, así que he venido a colaborar con mi pequeño granito de arena al fandome, para que cada vez seamos más (muchos, muchos corazones).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc.

 **Nota adjunta:** Sean buenitos y déjenme un review.

* * *

Desafío

.

No es que Sakura le temiera a los desafíos, al contrario; ella creía que después de tantos años de soportar las estupideces que Naruto y Sasuke hacían –juntos o por separado-, valga decir, sus peleas, sus heridas, e incluso, sus ataques de mal humor, podía afrontar cualquier desafío que se le pudiera presentar. Además, no por nada había entrenado largo tiempo bajo la tutela de Tsunade-sama. Se creía invencible.

Claro, eso era hasta que recibió en su despacho del hospital a un perro mensajero de parte de Inuzuka Hana, que le solicitaba su pronta ayuda en casa. Al parecer tenía complicaciones con uno de sus pacientes, lo que no dejó de sorprenderla en mayor medida que cuando oyó el remitente del recado.

Conocía a Hana tan sólo de vista y porque era la bella hermana mayor de Kiba, al que frecuentaba desde hace un buen tiempo gracias a los buenos oficios de Naruto, que solía llevarse bien con absolutamente todo el mundo, y a Hinata, que eran compañeros de equipo desde hace años. Tanto Hana como la gran mayoría de la familia de Kiba se dedicaban a la veterinaria, y eran famosos en todo el país y sus alrededores por su dominio de esa disciplina.

¿Por qué Hana iba a querer su ayuda? Poco y nada era lo que sabía sobre veterinaria, sólo lo que podía aprender teniendo cerca a Tonton, el ya-no-tan-pequeño cerdo de Shizune, y tal vez a Akamaru.

¿Sería que Akamaru había enfermado? Pero de ser ese el caso, Hana y Kiba deberían ser perfectamente capaces de poder hacerse cargo por ellos mismos, y en el caso contrario, ella era la menos indicada para ayudarles.

Suspiró.

No podía negarse. Kiba era su amigo, no podía decirle que no a su hermana si ésta le estaba solicitando expresamente su colaboración. ¡Y mucho menos aún si resultase ser el pobre de Akamaru el que estaba enfermo! No importaba si no era una experta veterinaria; debía estar ahí para brindarle su apoyo a Kiba y Akamaru. No por nada adoraba los desafíos.

Solicitó el permiso de su maestra para dejar el hospital y Se despidió de ella con un movimiento de cabeza al que ella sólo respondió con un gruñido tan natural y propio de la mujer, que Sakura ni se inmutó en mirarla dos veces antes de marcharse de la oficina. Hasta se preguntó por qué se molestaba en preguntarle, si ya sabía que ella le daría su autorización sin contemplaciones. Se había ganado el derecho de actual a discreción a costa de mucho trabajo. Pero de todos modos no podía evitarlo.

Tenía prisa, Hana le había pedido su ayuda en el menos tiempo posible, si quería llegar luego al apartado terreno donde se encontraban las dependencias de la familia Inuzuka debía partir ya. Kiba contaba con ella y…

U _n momento._ ¿Por qué Hana le había mandado a llamar y no él? Está bien que sea ella la encargada de la clínica veterinaria, pero si de Akamaru se trataba, lo más lógico es que fuese él quien pidiera por ella.

Entonces, quizás efectivamente no era el compañero perruno de Kiba el paciente si no otro de los animales que él y sus primos llevaban a la casa, pero entonces, ¿por qué la necesitarían a ella?

 _Tal vez necesitan ayuda para quitarle las malas pulgas a Kiba_. Se permitió reír ante la idea.

Tras seguir el camino a paso rápido por un par de kilometro y llegar a la enorme casa, tocó la puerta y Hana le abrió con una expresión que expelía preocupación por toda ella.

−Pasa, por favor, Sakura-chan. Qué gusto que hayas venido−le agradeció ella, haciéndola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Sakura no pudo más que obedecer. No pudo evitar fijarse en el rostro de la mujer, ¿tan mal estaba? El pobre animal debía de estar muy grave si Hana tenía ese semblante oscureciendo su tan bonita cara.

−Es un placer−respondió la chica, intentando sonar lo más educada y amable que pudo para no poner a la pobre Hana más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

La mujer caminó por la casa en dirección a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Y ahí, en una de las habitaciones que daban al pasillo, se detuvo para mirar a Sakura.

−Ha estado así por un par de días, delira en fiebre y no hay forma de bajársela−le informó de los síntomas−Tampoco come; ya no sabemos qué hacer.

 _Eutanasia,_ pensó inconscientemente la chica. Pobre animalillo; con esos síntomas, quizás la mejor opción sería ahorrarle el sufrimiento. Claro, pero ella no sería quien se los dijera. ¿Quién era ella para hablar de veterinaria, después de todo? Ahí la experta era Hana, y ella tan sólo estaba en su rol de arroz graneado; acompañándola. Tragó saliva, preparándose para lo peor, y esperó a que la hermana mayor de Kiba abriera la puerta de la habitación, donde lo más probable es que su amigo se encontrara vigilando al paciente.

Porque en todo el rato que llevaba siguiendo a Hana por los rincones de la casa, no había visto al chico por ningún lugar, ¿dónde estaría Kiba? No estaba de misión, que ella supiera; Tsunade se lo habría dicho –siempre acababa avisándole-, y ya no era el momento de preguntarle a su hermana.

En fin, a lo suyo.

Entró a la habitación a la que la mujer le estaba invitando a pasar, seguida por ella y ahí lo vio. Sintió que su corazón dejó de funcionar por un segundo y que luego comenzó a latir demasiado rápido. Ahí en la cama ubicada en el centro de la habitación, en lo que parecía un revoltijo de sábanas y ropa, estaba Kiba, con una capa de sudor frío y una expresión en el rostro que reflejaba todo su malestar.

Cuando aceptó ayudar Hana con su paciente –sobre todo cuando pensó lo de las pulgas-, jamás se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza que Kiba era el paciente en cuestión. ¿Cómo iba a imaginárselo? El Inuzuka era particularmente sano: en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás lo había visto enfermo o severamente lesionado, considerando quw era casi tan impulsivo e temerario que Naruto. Las pocas veces que había necesitado de atención médica no era nada que un buen vendaje y un poco de descanso no pudieran solucionar.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, ardiendo en un estado febril del que nadie había podido sacarlo. El corazón se le encogió en cuanto se acercó a él y vio su expresión de dolor en el rostro.

−Sakura ha venido a ayudarte, pequeño−le susurró su hermana al arrodillarse a su lado y tomarle de la mano. Ella la miró y Sakura no puedo evitar tensarse al oír su nombre.

La chica se acercó al enfermo al mismo tiempo que la castaña se hacía a un lado y se retiraba de la habitación con un semblante preocupado antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sakura le tocó la frente y las mejillas, pasando sus dedos sobre las curiosas marcas rojas características de la familia Inuzuka. Ardía en fiebre.

Se levantó de su lugar en dirección a la ventana y la abrió un par de centímetros. Necesitaba ventilar la habitación y el aire que Kiba estaba respirando. Ser giró sobre sí misma y miró al chico respirar en su cama. Suspiró.

No había visto así al chico desde que Shikamaru lo reclutó en su escuadrón para ir en busca de Sasuke hace ya varios años atrás. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro. Y ahí estaba ahora, a cargo de la salud de uno de sus amigos más cercanos, que por un momento había olvidado que era un hombre y no un cachorro.

No era un desafío tal y como cuidar de un animal herido, pero cuidar de un chico mitad bestia con fiebre venida de quién sabe dónde, no se quedaba atrás. Además, era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Muy bien, manos a la obra.

−Kiba, óyeme, estoy aquí. Soy Sakura−le susurró una vez que estuvo a su lado, le puso la mano por el pelo.

−Sakura−balbuceó él, tratando de erguirse sobre la cama. Ella lo detuvo− ¿Qué haces aquí?

−Hana me llamó, dijo que estabas enfermo, aunque en realidad pensé que se refería a uno de los animales de la clínica−rio ella, tratando de distender el ambiente.

−No estabas tan lejos−trató de reír a su vez. Tenía la mirada cansada y el sudor frío recorriéndole las sienes.

Sakura procedió a intentar bajarle la fiebre a su amigo, remojando un paño frío en agua fresca, cuidando que su cabello no se le pegara a la cara. Lo peinaba hacia atrás, pasándole los dedos por las puntas castañas y caóticas. Sólo entonces Sakura dejó una mano puesta sobre sus ojos y la otra palma sobre su pecho. Kiba pudo sentir claramente cómo alguna especie de aura lo envolvía lenta y cuidadosamente, casi con cariño, y poco a poco sintió cómo un calor que recorría su cuerpo, uno que no le molestaba, que no le hacía sudar, uno que definitivamente le hacía sentir mucho mejor y más tranquilo.

¿Quién diría que la pequeña y frágil Sakura que conoció cuando eran niños, podría llegar a ser capaz de ese tipo de cosas? Sabía que hacía un excelente trabajo en el hospital, ¿quién podría mantener vivo a Naruto, sino? Pero no se había imaginado el alcance de su poder. Claro, si pasaba por el hospital era tan solo para saludar o por que otro de sus compañeros estaba siendo atendido, pero nunca porque fuera él quien necesitase de su ayuda. Hasta ese momento, en que se vio atrapado en medio de una tormenta que le nubló los sentidos del olfato y del oído, por lo que se vio incapaz de retomar directamente el camino a casa después de esa misión y atrapó el horrible resfriado que lo tenía en cama con fiebre.

No por nada era alumna de la Godaime. Era definitivamente sorprendente. Llevaba un buen rato y podía sentir con cada centímetro de su piel la mano de Sakura sobre su pecho. Sentía cómo irradiaba su energía y su chackra hacia él. ¡Cuánto control! Respiró lenta y suavemente en un acto casi involuntario, y casi sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó de ese sueño en el que cayó sin notarlo, tenía la fría nariz de Akamaru acariciándole la oreja izquierda y el cabello. Arrugó el gesto ante esa molesta acción que su perro ejercía sobre él, sólo para verificar que su compañero estuviese mejor.

−Akamaru, basta−rezongó con pesadez, pasándose una mano por la cara y extendiendo la otra hacia el perro para acariciarle la cabeza.

Miró el techo, pensativo, clavando sus ojos en un punto fijo del techo sobre él. Luego frunció levemente el entrecejo, como si hubiese encontrado algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto.

Ya no tenía fiebre. O al menos no una perceptible. Así, casi por obra de magia, había desaparecido. Pero él bien sabía que es no era magia; era Sakura. Sakura y si maravillosa habilidad para salvar vidas, para cuidar de la salud de la gente, para sanar sus heridas. Se había quedado junto a él hasta que se quedó dormido, con sus manos puestas sobre él, acariciándole el pelo y las mejillas, y cambiando el paño húmedo de su frente.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Olfateó, molesto. _Apestaba_. Suspiró, dándose ánimos. Poco a poco se irguió en la cama hasta quedar sentado y con ayuda de Akamaru, se dirigió hacia el armario en busca de una camiseta limpia que ponerse, considerando que no se sentía aún lo suficientemente en condiciones de tomar una ducha como se debe. Sakura no estaba ahí para ayudarle, lo más seguro es que se hubiese marchado apenas se durmió. Se sorprendió a sí mismo ofendido ante el hecho de que su amiga médico se hubiese ido sin despedirse de él.

Bufó.

−Era de esperarse, ¿no, chico?−dejó que el animal le lamiera la mano con la que acariciaba su cabeza−No puedo ser su único paciente.

−El desayuno está listo~−oyó canturrear una voz femenina. No era menos que Sakura, que como si al mencionarla la hubiera invocado, ella apareció con una bandeja humeante entre las manos.

De pronto, el ambiente casi melancólico de la habitación se había transformado en una escena típica de una comedia romántica.

Él abrió grande los ojos. Sakura tenía puesta una camiseta que él mismo reconocería como propia y las puntas del pelo mojado. Seguramente la había sacado de su armario y se dio una ducha. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

−¿Se puede saber qué haces levantado?− le espetó ella, ceñuda. Kiba se atragantó con su propia lengua y sintió que volvía a sudar frío, pero algo le decía que esta vez la fiebre poco y nada tenía que ver en eso.

−Bu-bueno, yo…verás…−comenzó a balbucear él, sin saber exactamente qué decir, aunque tuviera una excusa perfectamente real y creíble−pensé que…

Ella suspiró.

−Seguramente pensaste que eres lo suficientemente super poderoso como para sanarte por completo de la noche a la mañana, pero no, _pequeño_ ; aún necesitas descansar.−Y dicho esto, dejó la bandeja en la superficie libre de uno de los muebles que estaban en la habitación.

Se dirigió hacia el chico, y pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura y el otro en su pecho, lo ayudó a volver a la cama y ponerse las sábanas encima.

Para su propia sorpresa, Kiba no protestó como pensó que lo haría. Más bien, se dejó llevar en silencio sobre los hombros de la chica. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico y Sakura, al notarlo, le puso una mano sobre la frente y luego el dorso sobre sus mejillas.

−No pareces tener fiebre, pero estás rojo−comentó ella, más para sí que para el chico, pero que lo hizo enrojecer aún más.

Akamaru se encogió sobre sí mismo ante lo ridículo de la situación a la que su amo se estaba exponiendo gratuitamente. El castaño le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

−Quizás necesite que te cure de nuevo con mi chackra−murmuró mientras tomaba la bandeja y la ponía sobre sus rodillas, y le ofrecía una taza de líquido humeante.

Él bebió un poco y luego la guardó entre sus manos.

−Sakura, yo…

−No te preocupes, _pequeño_ −le interrumpió. Kiba se atragantó nuevamente al oír el apodo que solía usar su hermana con él, de la boca de Sakura−pedí un par de días en el hospital y Tsunade-shishou está de acuerdo−en serio, no sabía por qué seguía pidiéndole permiso si siempre acababa diciéndole que sí−Además, ¿cuántas veces puedo decir que tuve el desafío de cuidar del _pequeño chico mitad bestia_?

Sólo entonces Kiba se permitió sonreír.

Tal vez no se enfermaba con regularidad, y tampoco podía ser su único paciente, pero si ella quería un desafío, él le daría un desafío. Y quién sabe, quizás, además de monopolizarla por esa noche, podría arreglárselas para desafiarla cada día.

.

* * *

 **Y helo aquí, un KibaSaku relativamente decente, hecho con mucho, mucho amor.**

 **¿Qué opinan? Lo hice de tal modo que las personalidades de los personajes no se vieran violentados por la historia misma, quise que las acciones, las palabras y las emociones se dejaran ver entre líneas, cosa que no estuviera todo a la vista. Creo que lo logré, a mí me gustó mucho cómo quedó y además, quedé muy contenta porque hace tiempo que quería contribuir con un shotsito para el fandome. ¡Sí, aún hay patria, señores!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, muchísimas gracias.**


End file.
